


[Podfic] Plongée dans les souvenirs

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Coma, Dreams, Drowning, Ed's Appartment, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mid-Season/Series 03 Hiatus, Near Death Experiences, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stay Alive Oswald, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Après ce qu'il s'est passé sur les docks, Oswald se retrouve dans l'ancien appartement d'Ed. L'endroit est exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.Est-ce un rêve ?





	[Podfic] Plongée dans les souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plongée dans les souvenirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453482) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



[Podfic en ligne](https://clyp.it/qbvoj3a4)


End file.
